Living in the Shadow
by Drummer Chick 13
Summary: A unique one-shot song fic. Ashlee Simpson's song Shadow. Katie's sister has been living in Katie's shadow all her life. Please R&R.


**What's up everybody! Sorry I haven't been updating my other stories. Not only have I been having huge writer's blocks, my homework load is gigantic. Anyway, I am doing something no one has done before. At least, I think no one has done it. This is a one-shot song fic, except what makes it unique is it's in the POV of Katie's little sister, Tiffany. Thanks to my friend Taylor for coming up with the name Tiffany and okaying the name Justin. And Allie for actually coming up with Justin. Anyway, on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own School of Rock or Shadow by Ashlee Simpson. Duh!** **But wait! I actually own something in the story! I made up the characters Tiffany and Justin!**

_I was six years old_

_When my parents went away_

When I was six, my parents went on a business trip together. My older cousin, Allison, baby-sat us. Allison **(Are you happy Allie? I put you in my story!) **was 20, and my sister, Katie, was 10 and in fifth grade. That is when she started with the rock music. Allison loved rock music, so she didn't mind Katie practicing her bass for hours at a time.

_I was stuck inside a broken life I couldn't wish away_

Katie used to spend time playing with me. Now she only had time to play her bass. She would go to school, and when she came home, she would go in her room and do her "homework". She was actually listening to rock music, mostly bass solos.

_She was beautiful_

_She had everything and more_

By the time she was fifteen, the band, School of Rock, had hit it big time, or at least they were playing real gigs. I was eleven and looked up to Katie more than ever. Even though she barely wore make-up, she was beautiful. And her hair was always done perfectly. I wanted to be just like her.

_And my escape was hiding out and running for the door_

_Somebody listen please_

_It used to be so hard being me_

At this point Katie had three basses. She always kept her favorite one for shows only. She brought her black and pink one to band practice. She left the yellow and orange one at home to practice. When Katie went to band practice, I would take the yellow and orange bass and teach myself how to play.

_Living in the shadow_

_Of someone else's dream_

_Trying to find a hand to hold but every touch felt cold to me_

I felt like no one cared about me. Now Katie was 16, I was twelve, and I joined a band too. But Katie and my parents were too worried about getting a record deal to care that my band was beginning to get gigs too. I was the follower, the back up, the shadow.

_Living in a nightmare_

_A never-ending sleep_

I felt like I was in a bad dream I would never wake up from.

_But now that I am wide awake_

_My chains are finally free_

_Don't feel sorry for me_

This is my story, Tiffany Brown **(Thanks Taylor!)**; I am now 18 years old.

_All the days collided_

_One less perfect than the next_

_I was stuck inside someone else's life and always second best_

Back to when I was 12. I felt like I wasn't a priority in my sister's life. I didn't even fell like a priority in my parent's life. I felt like I was the runner-up in a race.

_Oh, I love you now 'cause now I realize_

_That it's safe outside to come alive in my identity_

_So if you're listening_

_There's so much more to me you haven't seen_

Now I understand that I don't have to be just like my sister to get attention. I thought that if I did exactly what she did, I'd get the same attention she did. Now I understand that I am not Katie. I never was Katie. And I never will be Katie, so I should just stop trying.

_Living in the shadow_

_Of someone else's dream_

_Trying to find a hand to hold but every touch felt cold to me_

I felt like no one cared about me. I was the follower, the back up, the shadow.

_Living in a nightmare_

_A never-ending sleep_

I felt like I was in a bad dream I would never wake up from.

_But now that I am wide awake_

_Then I can finally see _

_Don't feel sorry for me_

This is my story, Tiffany Brown; I am now 18 years old.

_Mother, sister, father, sister, mother _

_Everything's cool now_

_Mother, sister, father, sister, mother _

_Everything's cool now_

Now I understand, Katie was going through some very exciting changes. Her band was hitting it big time. She was under a lot of stress and she needed some extra support.

_Oh, my life is good _

_I've got more than anyone should_

_Oh, my life is good_

_And the past is in the past_

I have friends now. My best friend, Taylor **(Yay!)**, is Zack Mooneyham's little sister. She is the lead singer in the band. I have a boyfriend now too. Justin **(Thanks Allie!)** is Freddy Jones's little brother. Justin is also in the band. He is the drummer.

_I was living in the shadow_

_Of someone else's dream_

_Trying to find a hand to hold but every touch felt cold to me_

I felt like no one cared about me. I was the follower, the back up, the shadow.

_I'm living in a new day_

_I'm living it for me_

The band, Detention, is hitting it big time. We got a record deal and are going on tour next week. When Katie found out, she gave me her favorite bass that she used when School of Rock went on tour.

_And now that I am wide awake_

_Then I can finally be_

_So don't feel sorry for me_

_Don't feel sorry, don't feel sorry for me_

This is my story, Tiffany Brown; I am now 18 years old.

_Living in, living in, living in the shadow _

_Living in, living in, living in a new day_

**So... did you like it? The more I do this song fic thing, the better at it I get. Now review! If you review my fics, I'll review yours.**


End file.
